S'il était une fois
by deedo valentine
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard : Vous prenez un Harry, vous prenez un Draco, et vous mettez le tout dans un drôle de livre enchanté. Vous secouez le tout...et qu'est ce que ça donne? A vous de voir ! ATTENTION : Futur yaoi HPXDM
1. Chapter 1

**S'il était une fois**

**Avant-Propos - A lire sioupllééé !!!  
**

Disclaimers: Comme d'hab, les persos de la saga de Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste pour faire des choses avec! XD Mais promis,après je les remets en place presque tout neufs !

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic!: p

Juste un petit mot avant de commencer :

Alors, cette fic n'ait vraiment pas à prendre au sérieux! Pour faire court et pratique, on va dire que nos héros se trouvent en septième année, qu'ils sont retournés à Poudlard après la baston contre Voldemort ect…Techniquement, je pense qu'on peux dire qu'elle se situe après le tome 7 mais….ben…sans prendre en compte l'épilogue et les nombreux morts! ( parce que sinon c'est trop triste!;; ), pis on va dire aussi que Harry a cassé avec Ginny ect….Bref, vous voyez l'idée! ;

Je sais, je sais, ce que je fais, c'est mal! Mais on s'en fiche, ça n'est pas le but de l'histoire! A vous de voir si vous aimez quand même ou non! Si l'idée de cette fic, après lecture du premier chapitre, vous séduit autant qu'elle m'a séduite moi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un ch'tit mot!

Sur ce bonne lectuuuuuuurrreee!


	2. Chapter 2

**S'il était une fois**

**Prologue : La Curiosité est un vilain défaut**

"Sorbet Citron!" prononça le garçon devant l'imposante statue qui donnait accès à l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore.

Passablement énervé, les poings crispés, le visage fermé, il escalada quelques marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et se laissa entraîner vers l'étage.

Sept fois ! Sept fois qu'il avait été convoqué depuis le début de l'année et à chaque fois pour la même raison ! Et cette raison avait un nom : Draco Malfoy.

C'était incroyable tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser un peu en paix de temps en temps ?! Non ! Il fallait qu'il l'interpelle, qu'il le provoque, qu'il l'insulte au point que Harry ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Hermione ne cessait de lui dire de se calmer, de ne pas répondre à ses affronts, qu'il ne ferait qu'entrer dans le jeu du Serpentard et qu'il n'en résulterait rien de bon…

Mais c'était impossible ! C'était plus fort que lui ! Il arrivait un moment où il ne pouvait plus se contenir et il fallait que ça explose !

Et pour exploser, ça explosait ! Le couloir où ils s'étaient cette fois battus avait littéralement été dévasté ! C'était un peu comme un certain lieu d'aisance lors de ce fameux jour pendant leur sixième année….

Bref, pour le coup, la directrice était sortie de ses gonds et avait exigé qu'ils passent tous les deux dans son bureau, afin de « régler cette pénible histoire… »

La première fois ça n'avait pas été plus loin qu'une simple remontrance. La seconde, un petit avertissement avait suffi. La troisième, c'était la retenue qui était tombée. La quatrième, la cinquième et la sixième aussi d'ailleurs, avec des tâches de plus en plus éreintantes bien entendu…

Quant à la septième….ça allait barder !

Bon sang, même Malfoy devait en avoir marre de toutes ces punitions ! Alors pourquoi le cherchait-il autant ?!

Il entendait encore la voix cinglante de McGonagall retentir à travers tout le couloir :

_« Mr Potter ! Mr Malfoy ! Ca ne peut plus durer ! Je vous veux tout de suite dans mon bureau ! »_

Harry était allé prévenir ses deux compères avant de se diriger, le pas traînant, vers le dit-lieu.

Le jeune garçon s'était attendu à ce que, passé la porte du bureau, ses tympans soient littéralement vrillés par la douce et tendre voix du Professeur McGonagall qui aurait été en train de sermonner Malfoy, déjà sur les lieux depuis plusieurs minutes.

Pourtant, tout était calme. A sa grande surprise, ni McGonagall, ni Malfoy n'étaient encore présents dans le bureau.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir les attendre ?

Les mains dans les poches, Harry s'avançait dans la pièce lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

C'était un énorme livre, visiblement très ancien, posé sur une petite table basse près de la bibliothèque, et, chose étrange, la couverture luisait !

Oui, de ces pages paraissait émanée une douce lueur dorée.

Harry observa l'ouvrage de plus près et constata qu'aucun titre n'était inscrit sur la couverture…

La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Nous connaissons tous ce vieil adage. Et Harry aussi. Mais, dans le cas présent, il était difficile de ne pas céder. Très difficile…Pourtant, s'il avait su…

Comme dans un rêve, le garçon qui a survécu ouvrit lentement l'épaisse couverture de cuir. Il tourna quelques pages, vierges et lumineuses, avant de découvrire le titre de ce mystérieux livre :

_Les Contes d'Autrefois_

Avant qu'il ne puisse lire quoique ce soit d'autre, un flash aveuglant l'éblouit brusquement. Il eu alors la désagréable sensation d'être tiré vers l'avant, comme aspiré. Un peu comme celle que l'on avait en empruntant un Portoloin, mais en beaucoup plus violent.

Puis, tout à coup, ce fut le noir complet. Harry venait de perdre connaissance…


	3. Chapter 3

**S'il était une fois**

**Chapitre Premier - Une petite faim ?  
**

_Avant qu'il ne puisse lire quoique ce soit d'autre, un flash aveuglant l'éblouit brusquement. Il eu alors la désagréable sensation d'être tiré vers l'avant, comme aspiré. Un peu comme celle que l'on avait en empruntant un Portoloin, mais en beaucoup plus violent. _

_Puis, tout à coup, ce fut le noir complet. Harry venait de perdre connaissance…_

Une paupière se soulève. La seconde. Elles clignent péniblement. Le jour l'éblouit. Un gazouilli d'oiseaux lui parvient. Une chose est certaine, il n'est plus dans le bureau de la directrice, bien au chaud à Poudlard.

Mais alors, où est-il ?

Le garçon se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Des arbres...partout, des arbres. Chênes, sapins et frênes en tout genre. Une forêt. Voilà où il avait atterri.

Peut être que ce fameux livre n'était qu'un Portoloin ? Dans ce cas, l'objet ne devrait pas se trouver bien loin.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, d'une, il constata que de Portoloin, il n'y avait guère, de deux, se tenait là, allongé, visiblement encore inconscient, le magnifique, l'unique, j'ai nommé :

"Malfoy ?!!"

En entendant son nom hurlé aux quatre vents, le blondinet gémit et émergea à son tour. Lui non plus ne paraissait pas y voir plus clair dans cette énigmatique histoire tant son effarement, au moment où il constatait où il se trouvait, fut grand:

"Mais...Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?!!"

"Malfoy, c'est toi qui nous a envoyé ici ?! vociféra un Harry plus que méfiant.

- Potter ?! Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Et pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Peut être que c'est encore une de tes brillantes idées pour me pourrir la vie !

- Comme tu le dis si bien, Potter, mes idées sont brillantes! Et elles ne consisteraient jamais à NOUS envoyer je ne sais où, au beau milieu des bois! Toi, à la rigueur, mais NOUS, jamais !

- Bien!

- Bien!" conclurent-ils.

Subitement, une chose attira l'attention de Harry. Une chose qu'apparemment, Malfoy non plus n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'ici. Le brun se regarda, perplexe. Puis regarda Malfoy. Puis se regarda à nouveau...

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Lorsque le blond s'aperçut également de la situation, son visage se figea et une grimace horrifiée tordit son beau visage :

"Mais...mais qu'est ce que...qu'est ce que c'est que CA ??!!!"

Plus de robes de sorcier. Finies. Disparues. Elles avaient été remplacées par un magnifique costume Bavarois datant de l'époque moyenâgeuse : Un pantalon arrivant au dessous du genou accompagné d'une paire de bretelle, d'une vieille chemise rapiécée et d'un petit chapeau orné d'une plume.

Si eux-mêmes n'avaient pas été vêtus de la sorte, ils se seraient volontiers moqués de leur vis à vis!

"Pourquoi est-on vêtu de cette façon ?!! Et où sont nos vêtements ?!!

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache!"

Qu'il soit perdu au milieu de nulle part en compagnie de Potter, soit! Mais qu'il soit accoutré de la sorte ! Pour le coup, Malfoy ne riait plus du tout !

Et c'est sur ces paroles pleines d'allégresse que notre héros se décida enfin à se lever et à partir à la découverte de cet endroit. Après tout, peut être que Poudlard n'était pas si loin. Bien qu'il ne reconnaissait pas cette forêt comme étant la Forêt Interdite, rien n'excluait le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un autre bois près de Poudlard, ou de Près-au-Lard...

"Eh! Potter! Attend moi! Où vas-tu? L'interpella Malfoy en se dépêchant de le rattraper.

- Je ne vais pas rester sur place! Nous devons trouver où nous sommes!

- Toi aussi tu es arrivé ici en touchant ce satané livre ?

- Oui...

- Peut être était-ce un Portoloin ?

- Non, il aurait été dans le coin..."

Les deux garçons marchèrent pendant un long moment. Ils traversèrent d'épais bosquets, des ronces et des sapins, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se prendre une branche dans la figure.

Au bout d'une heure, Malfoy était épuisé et ne cessait de pester :

"Satanée forêt ! Si je tenais celui ou celle qui a envoûté ce maudit livre ! Lorsque mon père apprendra ça il..."

Et Harry n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre geindre :

"Ton père, ton père ! Tu ne peux jamais rien faire sans lui ?!

- Tu es jaloux parce que le mien, au moins, est encore en vie ! rétorqua méchamment le garçon.

- Et grâce à qui ?! Je te rappelle que sans moi, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait reçu le baiser du détraqueur !"

Un point partout, la balle au centre. Effectivement, après la guerre contre Voldemort, c'était grâce au témoignage de Harry devant les autorités comme quoi les Malfoy n'avaient pas pris part à la bataille finale et avaient suivi le mage noir contre leur gré que l'ancien Mangemort s'en était tiré.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il n'en savait trop rien. Peut être parce qu'il avait constaté que Draco n'avait jamais vraiment voulu suivre Voldemort. Peut être parce que Narcissa lui avait sauvé la vie en faisant croire au mage noir qu'il était mort...Allez savoir!

Plus un seul mot ne fut prononçé jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parviennent à une clairière, au beau milieu des bois. En soi, cette clairière n'avait rien d'effrayant, ni même d'étrange. La seule chose qui n'allait pas, dans ce décor presque enchanteur, était la petite maison trônant fièrement au coeur de ce hameau de verdure.

Qu'il y ait une maisonnée, très bien. Qu'une fumée paisible s'en élève depuis la cheminée, encore mieux.

Seulement voilà...

"Potter, je ne rêve pas ? Tu vois...tu vois bien ce que je vois ?! demanda un Draco dont les yeux s'étaient soudainement agrandis et miraculeusement remplis d'étoiles.

- Je...je crois oui...bégaya Harry qui, lui non plus, ne croyait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir.

- Cette maison...elle est bien faite en...en...

- En bonbons et en gâteaux..."

Bingo! Et là, je suis sûre que vous, lecteurs érudits, aurez maintenant deviné de quoi il s'agit.

Car en effet, cette maison quasi-paradisiaque était faite de murs en pain d'épices, de volets en chocolat, de fenêtres en sucre et décorée de centaine de bonbons, gâteaux et crèmes fouettées diverses...

Décidément, comment résister ?

Et bien voyons plutôt :

Cette maison en pain d'épices perdu dans la forêt lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose, pensait Harry en contemplant l'étrange bâtisse. Quelque chose de pas normal. Quelque chose dont il fallait se méfier. Et, comme toujours, n'écoutant que son instinct (qui lui était toujours très utile), il ne toucha pas à une seule sucrerie de cette maison. Pas avant d'avoir mis le doigt sur ce qui le chiffonnait en tous cas.

Une maison en pain d'épices...une maison en pain d'épices et en bonbons...une maison, dans les bois, en pain d'épices et en bonbons...

Et là, l'esprit du garçon ne fit qu'un tour :

"Malfoy, il ne faut pas manger..."

_Ça_, voulut-il dire en se retournant vers le blond.

Trop tard.

Imaginez alors un adorable Draco, assis par terre, adossé à la maison, dont la chemise désormais trop petite laissait apparaître un ventre tout rond, de la taille d'un ballon de foot ! (_Nda_ : Perso, moi ça m'a fait mourir de rire XD)

"Je peux mourir heureux..." soupira t'il d'aise, les joues rosies.

Et oui ! Le Draco est un animal gourmand ! Après tout, ça n'était pas pour rien que ses parents lui envoyaient des bonbons chaque semaine quand il était enfant à Poudlard!

Au volet ainsi qu'à la vitre il manquait maintenant de sacrés bouts, des sucreries qui ornaient le mur, il n'y avait plus de trace, et la crème fouettée qui servait de gouttière avait été largement entamée ! Bref, il s'était tapé la cloche, comme on dit !

Et le pauvre Harry, lui, se doutant de ce qui arriverait ensuite, essayait de relever Malfoy et de s'éloigner de cette maudite maison coûte que coûte.

Mais là encore, peine perdue :

Une vieille sorcière, comme celles que l'on rencontrait parfois dans l'allée des Embrumes, sortit de la maisonnette et vint s'adresser aux deux garçons :

"Eh! Chers enfants! Qui vous a conduits jusqu'ici? Entrez, venez chez moi ! Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !"

Harry allait refuser catégoriquement l'invitation quand il vit Malfoy suivre la sorcière et la remercier courtoisement pour son accueil. Il allait devoir les suivre, et, accessoirement, être prudent pour deux. Malfoy ne savait pas, lui, ce qui les attendait dans l'antre de cette sorcière...

Ils pénétrèrent donc à l'intérieur.

Après les avoir fait s'assoir, la vielle femme leur apporta une tasse remplie d'un liquide vert, fumant, et dont l'odeur rappelait celle des fruits des bois :

"Toi, petit garnement, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup aimé ma maison!" S'exclama-t-elle en souriant, " Bois donc cette tasse! Elle t'aidera à te sentir mieux! Toi aussi, dit-elle au brun, tu verras, c'est délicieux!"

Malfoy vida sa tasse d'une traite. Il faut dire qu'après avoir avalé autant de sucreries, il se sentait vraiment mal!

Harry, lui, fit semblant de la boire et en renversa le contenu discrètement par terre.

Le résultat de cette potion ne se fit pas tarder. Bientôt, Draco piquait du nez sur la table et n'en finissait plus de bailler. Le brun l'imita et simula cette soudaine envie de sommeil.

Cette mégère était vraiment bien organisée! Une potion de sommeil aux allures de douce infusion! Bah tiens donc!

Le Survivant remercia le fait qu'un jour, il y a de cela bien longtemps, il était tombé sur le livre de contes de son cousin Dudley et lui avait chapardé en douce.

Hansel et Gretel. Il se souvenait de cette histoire. Qui ne s'en souvient pas? Tous les enfants ont toujours rêvé de cette fameuse maison dont on pouvait croquer un bout de fenêtre si l'envie nous en prenait !

S'il ne l'avait pas lu, ou s'il ne s'en s'était pas souvenu, à coup sûr il aurait réagit comme Malfoy l'avait fait, et se serait laissé aller à la gourmandise!

Comme quoi, passer son enfance chez des Moldus, ça aide !

Tandis qu'il faisait mine de dormir, Harry observait la sorcière du coin de l'oeil, attendant le moment propice. Cette dernière était d'abord partie chercher de l'eau qu'elle avait mise dans un grand chaudron. Puis elle avait coupé du bois et enfin elle avait allumé son immense four.

C'était cruel, certes. Ce genre d'acte n'était pas dans sa nature, d'accord. Mais, si c'était ce qu'il croyait, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir des états d'âmes!

En quelques secondes, sa décision fut donc prise, et, lorsqu'il vit l'affreuse sorcière se pencher tout près du four pour y déposer quelques bûches, le jeune homme se précipita et la poussa brusquement à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Ni une, ni deux, il referma la porte sur cette fournaise et s'empressa d'aller réveiller Malfoy.

Après l'avoir secoué comme un prunier, le tirant définitivement des bras de Morphée, Harry l'entraîna en courant à l'extérieur :

"Ca va pas Potter ?!!! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! s'écria le blond, à demi essoufflé et pour le coup plus du tout endormi!

- Malfoy! Nous sommes DANS le livre !

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes à l'intérieur du livre ! C'est un livre de contes Moldus, et nous en sommes les héros !

- Mais...et...et comment on en sort ?! s'affola aussitôt le blondinet, qui ne le sentait mais alors vraiment pas ce coup là!

- J'en sais fichtrement..."

Et pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, le Survivant ne termina pas sa phrase. Un flash aveuglant l'éblouit soudainement. Il entendit Malfoy crier son nom. Puis plus rien. Ce fut le noir complet...

Une paupière se soulève. La seconde. Elles clignent péniblement. Le jour l'éblouit. Il est au chaud, dans des draps, et sa tête repose sur un oreiller...

Un oreiller pas moelleux du tout ! Surpris par tant de rudesse dans son édredon, Draco se redressa et constata avec effroi :

Non, il n'était pas à Poudlard ! Il se trouvait dans une chambre miteuse, sur un lit non moins miteux et vêtu de guenilles en guise de pyjamas !

Le pauvre garçon frémit...Se pourrait-il que...

Tout à coup, une voix, provenant vraisemblablement du couloir, lui parvient en hurlant:

"CENDRILLON !!"

"Cent Drillons ?"

**A Suivre... **

** Voilà ! Alors vous aimez ? Je continue ? Ou dois-je mettre un terme à cette histoire farfelue ? ****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Yop ! Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review ! Je vous aimmeuuuuuhhh !!!!! (si si ! )

Bonne lecture !

**S'il était une fois**

**Chapitre Deux**

_ Une paupière se soulève. La seconde. Elles clignent péniblement. Le jour l'éblouit. Il est au chaud, dans des draps, et sa tête repose sur un oreiller..._

_Un oreiller pas moelleux du tout ! Surpris par tant de rudesse dans son édredon, Draco se redressa et constata avec effroi : _

_Non, il n'était pas à Poudlard ! Il se trouvait dans une chambre miteuse, sur un lit non moins miteux et vêtu de guenilles en guise de pyjamas ! _

_Le pauvre garçon frémit...Se pourrait-il que..._

_Tout à coup, une voix, provenant vraisemblablement du couloir, lui parvient en hurlant: _

"_CENDRILLON !!"_

"_Cent Drillons ?" _

Une paupière se soulève. La seconde. Elles clignent péniblement. Le jour l'éblouit. Il est au chaud, dans des draps, et sa tête repose sur un oreiller…Un oreiller au moelleux incomparable et d'une douceur sans égale.

Paresseusement, il s'étira tel un chat et poussa un bâillement à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un mauvais rêve, il était de retour à Poudlard. Mais tout de même…Malfoy en Bavarois, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt!

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et porta la main à ses lunettes, posées sur la table de chevet, lorsque:

«Votre Majesttttéééééeeee!!!»

Le Survivant sursauta violemment. Etait-ce lui ou bien….

«Votre Majesttééééeeeeee!!» Non, ça n'était pas lui….

«Votre Majjeessstttééeeee!!!» Définitivement pas lui….

La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment et un personnage, qu'il ne pouvait distinguer correctement à cause de sa mauvaise vue, fit son entrée dans la pièce:

«Votre Majesté! Que faites-vous encore en lit à cette heure!? Hâtez-vous! Le Roi votre père désire vous entretenir de suite!!!»

Et là, même si ses binocles n'étaient pas encore sur le bout de son nez, Harry sut ce qui l'attendait. Il n'était pas de retour dans sa très chère école. Toute cette abracadabrante histoire n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il était dans ce….ce fichu, ce satané…ce maudit livre de contes! Et, visiblement, dans celui-ci, c'était lui le Prince…Pour une fois, son cerveau avait fait preuve d'une capacité d'analyse digne de celui de Hermione.

Le garçon se trouvait dans une chambre immense dont les murs étaient ornés de magnifiques enluminures. Son lit était entouré d'épais rideaux de velours sombre et les meubles qui décoraient cette pièce luxueuse étaient gravés de multiples décors ciselés à la main et sertis de feuilles d'or.

«Votre Majesté, par Pitié dépêchez-vous!» le rappela à l'ordre celui qui devait être son conseiller. Ce dernier, grand et maigre, était vêtu d'un uniforme officiel et portait un monocle à l'œil droit. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens et semblait être d'une nature très anxieuse.

Oui, il était Prince. Etait-ce une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose? Et dans quel conte avait-il atterri? Des contes de fées avec un Prince Charmant, il n'y en avait pas qu'un! Et si lui était le Prince, qui était Malfoy?

La réponse à cette question s'imposa à son esprit sans qu'il ne le veuille et le brun ne pu s'empêcher de frémir:

«Oh non….ne me dite pas que c'est lui la….»

* * *

«CENDRILLON!!!!» Hurla une nouvelle fois la voix qui lui était si chaleureusement parvenue depuis le couloir.

Draco inspira profondément. Qu'avait dit Potter déjà? Qu'ils étaient _dans_ le livre…? Un livre de contes Moldus…

Bien. Merveilleux….Il ne manquait plus que ça…Et que connaissait-il, lui, des contes Moldus!? Strictement rien! Comment allait-il s'en sortir?!

«CENDRILLOOONNNN!!!!»

«Non mais elle a pas finit de hurler cette mégère!!» s'écria le blond qui tentait obstinément de faire le tri dans sa pauvre petite tête bien encombrée.

«Psss! Pssss! Cendrillon! Cendrillon!» Appela tout à coup une petite voix aigue près du lit. Le jeune homme se pencha et tout ce qu'il vit ce fut une minuscule souris.

«Eurkh, quelle horreur!» fit-il en plissant son petit nez pointu de dégout. Rien que le fait d'imaginer ce rongeur et toute sa petite famille aller et venir autour de son lit suffisait à l'horrifier! Ces Moldus! Quelles idées avaient-ils d'inventer des histoires où les personnages vivaient dans une crasse et une pauvreté inconcevable!

Mais, au fait, et cette petite voix, à qui appartenait-elle??? Ou bien son imagination lui jouait des tours?

«Psss! Cendrillon!»

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de stupeur: La souris parlait!

«Tu…Tu parles?!!! remarqua-t-il, stupéfait.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?! Bien sûr que je parle! Je te trouve très bizarre ce matin Cendrillon!» Objecta le rongeur qui, chose incroyable, se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières et avait posé croisés les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ah. D'accord. Donc «Cent Drillons», c'était son nom, conclut le blond. Et, par déduction, trop balaise le Draco, c'était donc lui que la mégère appelait depuis plus de dix minutes sans se fatiguer…

Et, dans cette histoire, les souris parlaient et il était ami avec l'une d'entre elle. Très bien. De mieux en mieux.

«CENDRIILLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!»

«Rhhaa! Mais que me veux-t-elle par Merlin ?!!!!

- Tu es en retard pour aller leur préparer leurs petits déjeuners! Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, la maîtresse va encore te donner d'autres corvées! répliqua la souris.

- Pré…préparer_quoi_??? Me donner _quoi_??? balbutia le jeune garçon, incrédule.

- Vite! ViteCendrillon! Tu dois t'habiller et descendre aux cuisines!»

Ca n'était pas possible. Il avait surement mal entendu…_Préparer_ le déjeuner…_Corvées_…Descendre aux _cuisines_…Mais…mais….et les elfes de maisons dans tout ça?

«CEENNNNNDDRRRIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!»

Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus, si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre en se levant et s'effondra, manquant de peu d'écraser le petit animal qui s'agitait frénétiquement autour de lui en s'époumonant de sa petite voix fluette:

«Tu dois te dépêcher Cendrillon! Vite! Vite!Cendrillon! »

Il était piégé. Piégé dans ce livre misérable. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir…? Il était sans magie. Sans baguette. Sans baguette et maintenant sans Harry….

Mais c'est vrai ça au fait! Si lui était ici, ou pouvait bien être Harry?

* * *

«Allons sire, je vous en pris! Ne faite pas cette tête! Auriez-vous oublié les bienséances durant votre campagne?! Pour la énième fois, reprenons si vous le voulez bien?!»

Non! Non, il ne le voulait pas, mais avait-il seulement le choix? Finalement, il aurait sincèrement préféré être dans le rôle de la Princesse! Quelle qu'elle soit! Quoiqu'il n'était pas certain que cela eusse été le rôle de sa Némésis. Peut être allait-il retrouver Malfoy en nain? Ou en affreuse reine? Allez savoir!

«Sire! Par pitié, écoutez-moi!»

Harry soupira bruyamment. Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'il était devant cette table, à essayer de retenir quel couvert servait à quoi durant les repas! Avant cela, il avait dû passer à peu près le même temps dans un bureau ennuyeux à mourir à devoir signer des papiers importants. Histoires de protocoles….

Et encore avant cela, il avait dû prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie du Roi, son père, chacun situé d'un bout à l'autre d'une table gigantesque, le tout dans le plus parfait silence.

Pourquoi Malfoy n'avait-il pas eu droit au personnage du Prince!? C'était plus dans ses cordes à lui! De se la couler douce et de vivre dans le luxe! Tsss! Ce livre enchanté était vraiment mal fichu!

Au moins, il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à cette situation durant sa séance de signatures intensives, même si ses conclusions ne l'avaient pas conduit bien loin.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans ce livre, forcés d'incarner l'un de ses protagonistes à chaque conte. Mais, comment sortir de là, là était toute la question. Pas de magie et pas de baguette, ça limitait pas mal les solutions….

«Votre Majesté, écoutez je ne…»

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en claquant brutalement et le Chancelier se tut en voyant le roi, suivit de près par quelques uns de ses conseillers, s'approcher de leur table.

Le chancelier s'inclina et Harry se leva devant celui qui était sensé être son père.

«Mon fils, je doit t'entretenir d'une chose de la plus haute importance! Intervint le monarque, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je vous écoute…._père,_s'efforça de répondre le brun, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de jouer le «jeu».

- Mon fils, entama le roi en croisant les bras dans son dos, comme tu le sais, ton dix-huitième anniversaire approche à grand pas. Pour cette occasion, nous allons donner un bal, ce soir même…toutes les jeunes personnes à marier de notre royaume y seront conviées, et j'aimerais que tu choisisses l'une d'entre elles pour épouse…»

A ces derniers mots, le Survivant tiqua. Un bal…où toutes les jeunes personnes à marier étaient conviées…? Cela lui rappelait vaguement l'un des contes qu'il avait lu étant enfant….mais lequel…?

« Bien. Chancelier, veuillez à ce qu'il sache danser correctement pour ce soir !»

Harry redressa la tête, pris tout à coup de panique. Apprendre à_quoi_??? Non, décidément, le rôle du Prince n'était pas pour lui!

* * *

De son côté, le pauvre Malfoy n'était pas mieux loti: Il s'était vêtu des seuls vêtements présents dans la commode, à savoir un pantalon de toile rapiécé, une chemise de coton trop grande qui lui tombait sans cesse sur l'épaule (_Nda: Trooppp seexxxyyyy! Hum…Pardon, je me tais…_), le tout accompagné d'un vieux tablier. Autrement dit, il aurait bien eu envie de se défenestrer sur l'heure!

Puis, il était descendu à la salle à manger d'où son nom avait été agréablement hurlé.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce! Au moment où son regard se posa sur les trois femmes qui l'attendaient en tapant du pied et des ongles!

«Mère!» s'exclama le Serpentard, les yeux remplis de stupeur.

«Mère, c'est vous! Vous êtes ici, vous aussi!»

En effet, trônant au milieu de la table, élégante et fière, se tenait Narcissa Malfoy, le regard plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. A ses côtés étaient également assises Pansy Parkinson, ainsi que cette Serdaigle, Cho Chang…

Pansy le regardait comme s'il avait été un quelconque insecte qu'il fallait à tout prix écraser et Cho quant à elle jouait nonchalamment avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Draco ne prêta aucune attention aux deux filles et se précipita vers sa mère, trop heureux que celle-ci soit ici, avec lui. Seulement voilà….

«Pour qui te prends-tu petit insolent?!!!!»

CLAC!

La gifle résonna dans l'air. Le jeune homme, mortifié, se tenait la joue gauche, rougie par le coup, et regardait sa mère avec incompréhension:

«Qu'attends-tu pour nous faire notre petit déjeuner!? Va aux cuisines! Et dépêche-toi un peu!»

Seulement voilà, cette femme n'était pas sa mère. Sa mère n'avait jamais porté la main sur lui et ne le ferait jamais. Sa mère ne l'aurait jamais traité ainsi. Non, cette créature n'était pas Narcissa Malfoy. Draco jeta une œillade désespérée aux deux autres filles dont l'expression moqueuse prouvait qu'elles non plus, elles n'étaient pas qui elles semblaient être. Pansy ne l'aurait jamais regardé ainsi…Quant à Chang, qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire en compagnie de sa mère et de son amie?

Le livre bâtissait ses personnages sur sa propre mémoire, faisant incarner aléatoirement aux personnes qu'il connaissait des rôles dans les contes….

«Tu as entendu ce que mère vient de te dire Cendrillon?!

- Ou…Oui….» affirma le garçon, choqué par cette révélation. Sans un mot, il sortit de la salle à manger.

C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer! Sa mère dans le rôle de la cruelle belle-mère! Ce sale bouquin ne perdait rien pour attendre! Dès qu'il sortirait de là, foi de Malfoy, il lui arracherait toutes ses fichues pages, les unes après les autres!

Maintenant, en plus de son profond sentiment de dégout, Draco était véritablement énervé! Et Potter qui n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui! Serrant les poings et littéralement en rage, le blondinet se décida pour aller aux cuisines.

Cette fois, il en était sûr….Plus de doute! Ca n'était pas dans un livre de conte qu'il avait été transporté, mais en Enfer, purement et simplement.

Alors c'était donc ça, des cuisines? Même chez lui, au manoir, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds…quand il désirait manger quelque chose, il le demandait aux elfes qui lui ramenaient bien gentiment sur un joli plateau doré.

Mais là….

«Tout va bien Cendrillon?» s'inquiéta la petite voix.

Tiens, revoilà la souris qui parle, pensa Malfoy.

«Oui, oui…tout va _on ne peut mieux_! Se força t'il à répondre.

- Pourquoi ne prépares-tu pas le petit déjeuner?

- Je ne sais pas comment faire…»

Le petit animal l'observa curieusement:

«Tu veux dire…tu as oublié?

- Oui, c'est ça…en quelque sorte…»

Allez expliquer à une souris qu'elle ne fait partie que d'une histoire, qu'elle n'est pas réelle et que vous venez d'un monde qui, lui, l'est tout à fait! Et que vous n'avez Oh grand Merlin jamais, mais alors JAMAIS cuisiné!

«Je crois que je vais devenir fou…» Murmura le blondinet pour lui-même.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Cendrillon! Nous allons t'aider!»

La petite souris siffla soudainement et là, toutes ses petites consœurs sortirent des murs et arrivèrent à la rescousse, suivies de dizaine d'oiseaux et de quelques lapins.

«Ca y est…je suis fou» présuma le blond en voyant tous ces gentils petits animaux se mettre aux fourneaux. Les oiseaux attrapaient plateaux et bols et les disposaient sur la table, les souris faisaient griller le pain dans les poêles tandis que les lapins allaient chercher oranges et fruits dans le garde-manger, et, quand la dernière goutte de lait, que les souris avaient, il ne savait plus trop comment, réussi à faire chauffer dans une casserole, était tombée dans le bol, Draco n'avait plus qu'à apporter les plateaux à ses dames…Il avait presque espéré que les souris s'en chargent! Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en demander….(_Nda: je veux les mêmes à la maiiissonnn!_ )

Le jeune homme leur avait apporté leurs déjeuners. Puis, la vilaine qui avait osé prendre la magnifique apparence de sa mère l'avait envoyé nettoyer les sols des grands salons. Et là, plus de petites souris à la rescousse! Car le chat de la maison n'était pas loin! Affalé mollement sur un gros coussin, près de la cheminée, il paraissait surveiller scrupuleusement Draco.

Ce dernier, résigné, avait alors entreprit sa pénible tâche de récurage. Il plongeait les mains dans l'eau savonneuse et passait la serpillière, puis la rinçait dans le seau, encore et encore, sans fin…en pestant inlassablement contre la terre entière! Contre ce livre enchanté, contre le Professeur McGonagall qui l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, contre toutes ces histoires Moldus grotesques…et contre Potter! Tout était de sa faute! Tout avait toujours été de sa faute! Potter le Survivant! Potter le Héros! Potter! Potter! Potter!

Il était en train de tordre la pauvre serpillère qui n'avait décidément pas mérité un tel sort, quand un bruit attira son attention. Draco redressa la tête et là, son cauchemar continuait:

Partout, sur toute la surface du carrelage qu'il venait tout juste de nettoyer, étaient étalées une multitude de petites traces de pattes de chat. Ce dernier, qui avait renversé la pelle de suie, le regardait méchamment, et le garçon aurait pu jurer le voir sourire!

«Oh toi! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort!»

Il n'avait rien contre les chats. Il aurait préféré étriper l'une des souris qui l'accompagnait tantôt. Mais elles, contrairement au sac à puces qui lui faisait face, elles pouvaient lui être utiles! Et il avait grandement besoin de se défouler, de passer ses nerfs…

Oui, cet animal n'allait pas tarder à connaître un sort pire que la mort!

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Serpentard se précipita sur la bestiole qui détala sans tarder. La chasse était ouverte! Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'heure de la vengeance n'avait pas sonné! En effet, cet à cet instant précis que la sonnette retentit à travers tout le manoir et que sa belle-mère, depuis la salle de musique voisine, lui ordonna de la manière la plus sympathique qui puisse t'être:

«Qu'attends-tu pour aller ouvrir?!»

Le blondinet bougonna dans sa barbe. Cette bestiole ne perdait rien pour attendre! Songea t'il en voyant du coin de l'œil le chat le narguer depuis le salon tandis qu'il marchait vers l'entrée…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Draco déprimé qui se laissait tomber sur le petit banc du luxuriant jardin du manoir. Il avait passé la journée à récurer,laver, brosser, frotter, nettoyez….

«Je déteste ce conte! Je déteste les Moldus!Et je déteste, je déteste, je déteste le MENAGE! » Se plaignit le garçon, fatigué de cette aventure.

Et ces deux pimbêches de Pansy et de Chang qui n'avaient pas arrêté de piailler dans ses oreilles tout l'après midi lorsqu'elles avaient appris qu'un bal allait être donné au château du Prince le soir même!

Toutes les personnes à marier étaient invitées et il s'était réjouit lorsque sa belle-mère lui avait proposé de les accompagner. A la seule condition que, d'ici ce soir, cela allait de soi, il trouvait des vêtements appropriés à porter, quelque chose d'autre que ces guenillesdont il était affublé !

Et toute la journée cette…cette mégère l'avait fait travailler! Il n'avait pas eu un seul moment de répit pour se consacrer à sa tenue de soirée! Et maintenant, le carrosse attendait patiemment devant le manoir et sa «belle-mère» et ses «sœurs» étaient sur le point de partir pour le château!

Il y avait vraisemblablement de quoi déprimer!

Le garçon enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras. Quelques larmes amères glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues devenues crasseuses après toutes ces corvées. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient dans un état pitoyable et il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim. Vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus….

« Chhhuuut! Là! Là mon garçon! Tu ne dois par pleurer!» Le consola tout à coup une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, le faisant de la sorte sursauter. Quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui et lui caressait tendrement le crâne.

Le Serpentard releva le visage et écarquilla les yeux:

«Pro….Professeur McGonagall!!!?

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce professeur Mc Gaun'agale, moi, en revanche, je suis ta Marraine la bonne fée!»

Et oui, il aurait dû s'en douter. L'inverse aurait été trop beau!

«Tu ne dois pas pleurer Cendrillon! Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu iras au bal!» Assura la vieille femme vêtu d'une robe de sorcière bleue à paillettes ainsi que d'un long chapeau pointu assorti.

«Mais…mais je…balbutia-t'il.

- Tut! Tut! Tut! Il n'y a pas de mais! protesta McGonagall en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre!

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons arranger cela!» Certifia t'elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

Pendant un court instant, le regard du blond s'illumina à la vue de l'objet bien connu et il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lui voler son précieux outil. Idée qu'il abandonna bien vite quand il vit que la sorcière, pleine de dextérité, transformait à peu près tout ce qui lui tombait sous le nez!

Les souris voltigeaient et se changeaient en chevaux, le chien en écuyer, la citrouille en carrosse (_Nda:Salacadou, la magicabou, la bibidibabidibou! Hum…d'accord je me tais_..), et bientôt ce fut au tour de Malfoy, qui ne pu réprimer un frisson d'anticipation lorsque la sorcière se tourna vers lui. On ne savait jamais, et si elle loupait son sort?!

Mais non! Le sort fut l'apothéose de cette étrange valse magique! Et Draco, loin d'être insatisfait, jeta un œil appréciateur à la silhouette que lui renvoyait la surface de l'eau miroitante de la fontaine du jardin:

Une veste en queue de pie parcourue de fins fils d'or et sertie de minuscules diamants accompagnait une chemise de soie à jabot, un pantalon lui arrivant au dessous du genou ainsi que des bas de soie du plus bel ouvrage. Mais le plus extraordinaire dans cette tenue était sans conteste les souliers de verre, scintillants de mille feux, qui paraient ses pieds avec élégance.

C'était certain, ce soir, c'était lui que l'on prendrait pour le prince!

Va! Prince des Serpentards! Dépêche-toi! Car tu n'as que jusqu'à minuit! Après, ça sera la fin de la magie!

* * *

Et, pendant ce temps, Harry, une main soutenant sa tête devenue trop lourde et le coude posé sur l'accoudoir du siège, n'en finissait plus de bailler. Il avait eu un sursaut d'émoi au moment où Pansy Parkinson et Cho s'étaient présentées devant lui, croyant, à l'instar de Malfoy, que les filles avaient elles aussi été projetées dans ce livre, mais il avait vite compris la véracité de la situation lorsqu'elles lui avaient fait la révérence en lui adressant un:

«Votre majesté» mielleux, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à leurs personnalités d'origine.

Bref, le Gryffondor était parvenu à son tour à la conclusion que le livre pouvait prendre quelques _aises_ par rapport à ses personnages…

Et cette soirée s'étirait dans le temps, comme un cauchemar sans fin. Par chance, il n'avait pas encore eu à accorder la moindre dance. Le Roi le surveillait du haut d'un balcon, attendant que son fils choisisse l'élue de son cœur. Pff! Quelle perte de temps! Si seulement il se souvenait de quel conte il était question!

Son regard se perdait songeusement dans la foule quand une personne attira son attention: Au loin, tout au loin, au détour d'un couloir, une chevelure platine semblait briller à la lueur des lustres. Ca ne pouvait être que lui….

* * *

Lorsque Draco était arrivé, il n'y avait plus que les gardes postés à l'entrée du palais. Fier comme un paon (et oui c'est un Malfoy tout de même!), il avait gravit l'immense escalier qui menait au château. Il avait traversé des couloirs aux tapisseries flamboyantes, tourné à droite, tourné à gauche….et puis…et puis il s'était perdu!

Non mais franchement! Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour lui indiquer où se trouvait la salle du bal?!! Si ça continuait, il y arriverait après minuit, à cette fête!

Encore à gauche. Un nouveau carrefour. Tout droit et….

«Malfoy!»

Quand il entendit prononcer son nom, son _vrai_ nom, que son bras fut saisit par une main ferme et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son éternel rival, le Serpentard laissa échapper malgré lui un petit cri de joie. Enfin! Enfin il n'était plus seul! Il se serait presque jeté dans les bras du Survivant si sa conscience ne lui avait pas interdit de le faire.

Harry, qui avait remarqué que toute l'assistance ne le quittait pas des yeux, entraîna sans tarder le blond vers les jardins du château afin qu'ils puissent être tranquille.

Une fois dehors, ce fut Harry qui brisa bien vite le silence:

«Malfoy! Je suis soulagé! Pendant un moment j'ai presque cru que tu avais réussi à sortir du livre! s'écria-t-il.

- Potter! Réponds-moi tout de suite! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce conte _atroce_!?

- Je ne sais pas! Je croyais que tu serais la Prin…» Il ne termina pas sa phrase. En voyant le somptueux costume du blond, il doutait maintenant que ce dernier soit la Princesse du conte…à moins que…

«La_quoi_? reprit le blondinet, et toi, tu es qui dans cette histoire, Potter, le Prince?!»

Un petit silence s'en suivit. Draco jeta un coup d'œil au Survivant, ce dernier portait un costume tout aussi grandiose que le sien, à la différence que lui était vêtu de noir et non de blanc. La conclusion n'était pas difficile à faire:

«Par Merlin, c'est vraiment toi le Prince! C'est….c'est…

- Malfoy je….

- C'est injuste! s'emporta t'il, ne me dis pas que toi tu es ici! Dans ce palais! A ne rien faire! Alors que moi je dois….» Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas finir. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à Potter que lui, Draco Malfoy, avait été contraint de faire le ménage toute la journée! Et puis quoi encore!

«Tu dois quoi? poursuivit le brun.

- Rien!

- Malfoy! Ne fais pas l'imbécile! Je ne sais pas dans quel conte nous sommes et si tu me disais ce que tu dois faire dans cette histoire, ça pourrait peut être m'aider! gronda Harry.

- Toi, dis moi d'abord ce que tu sais!

- Pas grand-chose! Comme je te l'ai dit avant que l'on soit séparé, nous sommes dans un livre de contes Moldus sorcier …ou sorcier Moldus….bref! Et qu'apparemment ce livre se sert de notre mémoire pour créer des personnages…

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué…constata sombrement Malfoy en repensant à sa…_famille_.

- A part ça….

- Tu ne sais toujours pas comment en sortir?!

- Et comment je le saurais!? répliqua le brun.

- Je ne sais pas moi, tu es le Survivant! Trouve une solution!

- Et toi! Monsieur le Sang pur! Tu ne peux pas trouver!

- Moi je ne suis pas le Grand Héros du monde sorcier! Le….»

« DONG! DONG!DONG!» L'aiguille venait de virer sur le douze et le carillon sonnait brusquement.

«Non! J'avais complètement oublié l'heure! Potter! Quelle heure est-il?! demanda le blond, affolé.

- Je ne sais pas….Minuit je crois…

- Argh!»

Si jamais les douze coups sonnaient, l'opprobre s'abattrait sur lui! Potter le verrait en souillon! Hors de question! Avec une rapidité fulgurante, le Serpentard fit volte-face et s'élança vers la sortieen hurlant au Survivant :

«Potter, on finira cette discussion la prochaine fois!

- Hein?! Mais….Mais attends! Malfoy!! Tu peux pas partir comme ça! Et comment je fais pour te retrouver!!!??

- Maintenant que je sais où toi tu es! C'est le principal!»

Non mais il était gonflé! Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser filer si vite! Surtout qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qui il était dans ce conte! Ni une, ni deux! Harry suivit Malfoy à travers tout le château, essayant tant bien que mal de le rattraper, allant même jusqu'à sommer aux gardes de se saisir du blond.

Peine perdue. Lorsque le douzième coup de minuit retentit, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Malfoy dans le palais. Pourtant, dans l'escalier qui rejoignait l'entrée principale, un soulier de verre attendait tristement le retour de son propriétaire.

Le jeune Prince le ramassa et esquissa un sourire: Il savait à présent où ils étaient….

* * *

Le lendemain, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du royaume: le Prince recherchait partout le mystérieux jeune homme du bal car l'on disait que ce dernier avait réussi à s'emparer du cœur de l'héritier.

En réalité, Harry était fermement convaincu du fait que, tout comme dans le conte originel, il parviendrait à retrouver Malfoy s'il faisait essayer à tout le monde le fameux soulier. Et puis découvrir Malfoy en bonne promettait vraiment d'être hilarant! Ou peut être serait-il habillé en soubrette… (_Nda: Oh oui! Choupinet en soubrette!_ ) Hum, Harry chassa aussitôt cette pensée inopportune ( Qui, au final, est plus un gros délire de l'auteurqu'autre chose! XD) et se concentra sur ses recherches.

C'est ainsi que le Prince et son conseiller arrivèrent à la cinquante-sixième maison à visiter depuis le début de la matinée! Et le soulagement s'empara du Survivant lorsque Pansy Parkinson lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer! Ca ne pouvait être QUE cette maison!

Derrière elle, Cho attendait impatiemment de pouvoir essayer le soulier et Narcissa Malfoy, elle-même, observait la scène d'un œil appréciateur. Parce que, voyez-vous, elle y croyait profondément, elle, à ce que le soulier siérait parfaitement à l'une de ses filles! Normal, le conte était ainsi écrit….

Le conseiller leur fit donc essayer la pantoufle de verre et, même si Draco ne chaussait pas du 45, il n'en était pas moins un garçon, et les deux pauvres filles n'allaient pas non plus chausser du 41! (_Nda: désolé pour toutes les filles qui chaussent du 41 ;; ne le prenez pas mal! C'est juste dit comme ça, pour l'histoire! ;;; _)

En résumé: la chaussure était trop grande pour les deux malheureuses!

«N'y a-t-il personne d'autre dans ce manoir? Questionna le Prince qui savait pertinemment que le propriétaire de cette pantoufle résidait en ces lieux.

- Non, ce sont mes deux seules filles» mentit Narcissa.

Et là, Draco, de nouveau vêtu de haillons, apparut dans la pièce:

«Mère, je vous apporte votre….thé...»

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et il lâcha le plateau qui se renversa au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Car, contrairement au conte, Draco n'avait pas _su_ que le Prince faisait le tour du royaume à sa recherche. Car, contrairement au conte, s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pour rien au monde _voulu_ que ce dernier ne le retrouve et le découvre ainsi, dans sa misérable condition. Et, contrairement au conte, ça n'aurait pas été sa méchante belle-mère qui l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre afin qu'il n'essaie pas le soulier, mais lui-même! Il s'y serait enfermé délibérément!

Mais voilà, même l'histoire modifiée, le livre magique parvenait à leur faire atteindre le même but!

«Potter!» cria Malfoy, tétanisé par la honte. Harry fut presque déçu de ne pas le surprendre en soubrette (et l'auteur aussi!), mais, ce qui le décevait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas le trouver ridicule! Même vêtu de la sorte, le Serpentard restait….beau. Avec sa chemise trop grande qui laissait apparaître indécemment une épaule à la peau diaphane et ses cheveux adorablement décoiffés…

Intérieurement, le brun jura. Impossible de se moquer du blond. C'était plutôt lui qui était risible, à rougir ainsi devant sa Némésis!

«Et bien Madame! Ce jeune homme aussi doit essayer la pantoufle!» Coupa le chancelier, sortant ainsi Harry de ses pensées.

«Mais…mais non! Ca n'est que la bonne ! Vous ne devez pas faire attention à lui! S'insurgea la blonde.

- Madame, les ordres sont formels! il doit essayer cette chaussure!»

Mais d'après l'histoire, pensa Harry, si Malfoy essayait cette pantoufle, elle lui irait forcément…et, si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défauts, Cendrillon épousait le Prince à la fin….non? Harry déglutit péniblement. Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir épouser Malfoy?!! Non, il devait y avoir une autre fin….une fin??

L'esprit du brun, à ce mot, ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait compris. Il fallait que Malfoy enfile cette fichue chaussure! Il fallait suivre l'histoire!

«Pourquoi devrais-je essayer cette chaussure, elle n'est pas à moi! S'obstina le blond qui ne comprenait décidément pas à quoi rimait toute cette mascarade.

- Malfoy, enfile cette chaussure! aboya alors Harry.

- Non!

- Fais ce que je te dis!

- Monsieur, vous devez essayer cette pantoufle!»

Sur un «Mmff!», le jeune homme abdiqua. Il s'assit sur le petit tabouret de velours et se déchaussa, puis, le chancelier le chaussa du soulier de verre. Il lui allait à merveille.

«Il va!» s'exclama le conseiller.

«Impossible! Renchérit la belle-mère, blême.

«Mais…mais…Il ne va quand même pas épouser le Prince??!!!»

Et là, Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive:

«QUOI?!!! Comment ça épouser le Prince?!!!!»

Il se tourna vers Harry qui allait lui répondre, lorsqu'un flash aveuglant l'éblouit soudainement. Il entendit Potter crier son nom. Puis plus rien. Ce fut le noir complet...

* * *

Une paupière se soulève. La seconde. Elles clignent péniblement. Le jour l'éblouit. Quelques gazouillis lui parviennent. Il est allongé sur une surface moelleuse. Il se redresse. Non, il n'est toujours pas à Poudlard. Il soupire, las. Où est-il cette fois? Il pose son regard alentour. Il est dans ce qui s'apparente à une cabane….une cabane dans un arbre…étrange.

Un petit tintement de clochette se fait entendre. Il pose son regard sur ses genoux et ce qu'il y découvre lui arrache un cri:

Malfoy n'est pas plus grand que sa main. Malfoy, qui est vêtu d'une tunique légère, verte pâle. Malfoy dont la peau luit agréablement…Malfoy dont le dos est maintenant encombré d'une petite paire d'ailes…

Le garçon blond s'éveille et passe une main sur son front…le tintement, c'était lui…

«Clochette!» s'écrit Harry.

A Suivre….

* * *

Note de moi:

Voilààààà !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si c'est le cas ! car j'adore ça:p

Je tiens à remercier tout spécialement mon beta reader et accessoirement futur mari : Kirasakuya! un grand merci à luuuiiiii !!! kiiisssss !!!

Juste pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui sont curieuses : il y aura au total 7 contes dans cette fic, dont les deux qui ont été déjà écrits! il n'en reste donc plus que 5 (ouuaaiis, je sais compter sans les doigts! XD ), je ne vous dis pas desquels il s'agit, ça gacherait le plaisir !

Oui, aussi, je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez remarqué (surement que si ) mais j'utilise les dessins animés de Disney comme référence des contes. Pas pour tout (le roi de ce conte si est très différent de celui du Cendrillon de Disney), mais pour la majeure partie. Je trouve cela plus simple, plus amusant (les contes originels étant beaucoup plus sombres et pas tellement merveilleux au final! Dans le conte de base, si je ne m'abuse, Javote et Anastasie doivent chacune se couper le talon ou l'orteil pour rentrer dans la chaussure…c'est gore quand même XD) et au moins ça risque de parler à plus de gens! Pis je suis fan!

Bref, voilà! A très vite pour la suite !


End file.
